


You're not useless, never, to me...

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: Vastra and Jenny come back home from solving a case. They had to fight and Jenny storms upstairs without looking at Vastra again, the Silurian follows her worriedly.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	You're not useless, never, to me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leksaklarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leksaklarke/gifts).



> This is a comfort fic I started writing after I listened to Family Matters because... Well, that really hit me... Enjoy!  
> Also, it's dedicated to my dear friend! Maybe this makes up for me kinda breaking you with Dreams of Monsters XD

When they came back home, Jenny stormed up without a word, still wearing her soaked cloak, holding her hurt arm.  
Vastra gazed after her with a concerned look. They had just returned from a case; it was a rather brutal one. Murder. Six people had died that night. Eight, counting the two murderers Vastra and Jenny had managed to kill. It was a hard battle, the two men both weighed twice as much as either Vastra or Jenny.  
Normally, they would’ve discussed the case and what they’d do next on their way home, but Jenny refused to step inside the cab this time, running away. Vastra had run after her, but the woman didn’t speak a word and just stomped back home, the Silurian following after her. She didn’t want her love to be alone at night, not after they had just encountered two murderers who caused them some injuries as well.  
Was Jenny hurt? Or did Vastra do something wrong? She didn’t know and couldn’t figure it out either.

With a sigh Vastra slowly hung up her cloak, her limbs were cold, she was glad she could move them at all after walking through the cold rain with Jenny on their way back. She decided to make tea and brought it up to her and Jenny’s bedroom, where she was expecting her wife to be.  
But the room was empty. Fear arose in Vastra as she couldn’t spot her, she wouldn’t have left, would she??  
“Jenny?”  
She asked and set the tea down next to their bed and went to look for her wife.  
Her former bedroom was empty as well.  
After a few minutes Vastra had found her. In a corner, curled up, there sat Jenny. The room she was in was the first room Vastra had told her to be hers, one of the old servant’s rooms. Seeing her wife like this, Vastra’s heart started aching. The lizard slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of her.  
“Jenny, my love? Are you alright?”  
“Leave me…”  
The woman quietly sobbed and covered her face even further.  
“My dearest, talk to me… Have I done something wrong? Did I upset you?”  
A long silence followed, Vastra sat down now, seeming even smaller than her curled up love.  
“I am sorry…”  
Slowly Jenny lifted her head. Vastra backed away a little and looked at her wife’s face. Her hair, wet and loose, was sticking to her face, tears running down her cheeks. She was wrapped in her soaked cloak, still, and held her arm.  
“Wot for?”  
“I did something wrong. That’s why you are upset.”  
Jenny let her head sink again as she shook it, a sad laugh filled the room.  
“It’s not yer fault… Never is… Don’ yer know? Yer a’ways thinkin’ ev’rythin’s yer fault… Stupid lizard…”  
The Silurian reached for her with her ice cold hand, stroked a few strands of hair back behind Jenny’s ear and moved closer, her tired eyes gazing up into Jenny’s face.  
“What is it, then?”  
Again, Jenny just shook her head and curled into the corner more.  
“You are hurt… Let me take care of it. And let me get you out of this soaked coat, or you’ll freeze to death…”  
“Much like yerself, it seems… Yer ‘and’s like a block of ice… Yer shoulda gone sit in front of the fire ‘nstead of comin’ ‘ere…”  
Jenny got up, grabbed Vastra’s hand and pulled her towards the old fireplace. Quickly, only using one arm, she lit the fire and got a blanket out for Vastra. As the lizard glared at her, she took off her cloak and hung it over the bed to let it dry.  
There she stood, lost in the middle of the room. Even though Vastra could barely even move anymore, she got up, slowly.  
Her body protested against every single move she made, but she didn’t really care right now. All she cared about was Jenny.  
Keeping Jenny safe, keeping Jenny warm, keeping Jenny happy.  
She reached out for Jenny and got hold of her sleeve, a small smile formed on her lips, just before she sunk to the ground.  
Too cold. Sleep.

“Vastra!”  
Jenny’s loud concerned voice made her slowly open her eyes again. Jenny was leaning over her, anxiously looking the lizard up and down.  
“Jenny…”  
She mumbled weakly and moved her head. Something soft was beneath her crests, she noticed. Further she realized she had been moved. And undressed. Now just in her drawers she way laying in front of the fire, her head resting in Jenny’s lap.  
“Wot were yer thinkin’!?”  
“Nothing… Just cold…”  
Weakly she lifted her hand and placed it on Jenny’s cheek, a smile curled her lips.  
“You’re so pretty… Like… Like a goddess… Heavenly beauty… Fairest of them all… Warm… Warm…”  
Vastra now mumbled as she slowly closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in Jenny’s lap. She needed heat. Right now…  
“Jenny… Can… I cuddle you?”  
“Of course… Come ‘ere…”  
Vastra slowly sat up, she was feeling weak, slow, cold.  
The scales in her face had all changed colour, most of them a pale yellowish green shade instead of the strong green they normally were.  
Worry was written all over Jenny’s face, quickly she stripped her damp clothes off and wrapped her bare arms around Vastra who gladly cuddled into the embrace with a soft purr.

“Jenny… Why are you upset?”  
“t’s nuffin’…”  
“It’s not nothing. It never is… What is it?”  
“I… t’s jus’… I was useless in the fight, was I? Couldn’t even fight one bloke… Yer ‘ad to do double…”  
A cold scaled hand wandered up to place itself against Jenny’s cheek.  
“Jenny, my sweetest… My beloved wife… You were not useless in any way… Don’t you dare say that about yourself… They were twice your size and weight…”  
Jenny turned her head a little and stared into the fire, tears running down her cheeks again.  
“Wot if one day me bein’ useless… leads to yer death?? I… I could never forgive meself…”  
Vastra stared up at her with widened eyes, sad big blue eyes. Her hand was still resting against Jenny’s cheek, trying to caress her with her still stiff fingers.  
“Worry not, my… My sweet love… I can defend myself… You are the most perfect being in the whole wide universe… You are… My life light… My heart… My soul… My everything…”  
“Yer suff’rin’ from the cold, eh? Yer always getting’ like that when yer cold…”  
Cuddling against her wife’s chest, Vastra let out a content sigh and mumbled some more loving words about Jenny, until Jenny shushed her and slowly pulled her close, her lips barely touching Vastra’s.  
Jenny’s warm breaths brushed over Vastra’s pallid lips, and the Silurian leaned forward just a little bit to touch Jenny’s lips, feel the beautiful heat coming from them. Vastra was only being held upright by Jenny’s arm, her own still too cold to move properly. But only one arm was wrapped around her, she noticed after some time, tiredly glancing to Jenny’s other arm.  
“You… are hurt, my love… I… I did not pay enough attention… I got you hurt, my dearest heart… I’m so sorry… I swore to protect you, my sweet… But I-…”  
Warm lips on hers made her shut up, but she gladly accepted the kiss and leaned into it as if she could warm up faster that way.  
“Is that why you walked through the rain, my Jenny? Because… You thought yourself useless which you absolutely aren’t-… Never will be, to me? I love you, dearest Jenny… More than anything… More than… Everything I have… My queen…”  
A soft smile curled Jenny’s lips, and she blushed a little at Vastra’s overly romantic blabbering she fell into particularly when being cold.  
“Dunno… Felt… Dunno, suppose yer right… Jus’ wanted time to think, din’t I? Yer followed me then…”  
“I… I could not let you walk on your own, my love! Not after we were attacked, not after you got hurt, my dearest… Sweet love… You are hurt…”  
Jenny couldn’t face Vastra. Her worried look, the despair in her beautiful blue eyes would have made her melt, frantically try to make this gaze fade, and replace it with joy again.  
Somehow, she felt ashamed for running away. Knowing that Vastra would follow her no matter her own wellbeing, what was Jenny even thinking running home through the rain? She was soaking wet now, and it definitely didn’t do Vastra any good staying out this long.  
Tears tried forcing their way out of Jenny’s eyes, and she bit her lip in an attempt of stopping her eyes from watering.  
Vastra, now a little more colour in her face, tilted her head and gazed at Jenny’s face closely, narrowing her eyes a little. She had spotted the tiny changes in Jenny’s face, the way her jaw clenched, her upper teeth bit into her lip. Jenny’s fast blinking, the watering eyes, it concerned Vastra; made her want to hold Jenny and comfort her until her cute smile beamed into the room again.  
Her voice was barely more than a faint whisper that let a shiver run down the woman’s spine.  
“Jenny… My love… What are you thinking about? Tell me, my dearest queen… I want to help…”  
Gently she placed her hand against Jenny’s cheek and brushed over her skin fondly, seemingly fascinated by the way Jenny was shivering at the touch.  
“Is my hand too cold, my sweet Jenny?”  
“No… Jus’… Jus’ stay…”  
“Of course, my love… I didn’t plan on leaving… Never, my queen…”  
Slowly Jenny’s lips formed a smile, her jaw relaxed, and so did Vastra. She sunk against Jenny’s shoulder and let out a sigh of content, tiredly gazing up into her love’s eyes.  
“Wanna go to bed?”  
Jenny asked; she had noticed how tired Vastra was, resting against her shoulder with her eyes tiredly closing from time to time.  
“Yer still cold, eh? Let’s go warm yer up, me love…”  
Jenny tried getting up, but two strong arms were immediately wrapped around her body and held her close.  
“Don’t leave… Just… Stay and… Cuddle… My love…”  
Vastra mumbled tiredly and tried cuddling up even closer. With a chuckle Jenny nodded and traced over Vastra’s scales with her warm fingers. A purr escaped the Silurian’s lips as she gently rubbed her cheek against Jenny’s hand.  
“Let’s ‘ead to bed, me tired warrior…”  
“But… your arm…”  
“Take care of it tomorrow, yeah? We’re both tired… Yer need sum nice cuddlin’ to fully warm up, hm, dear?”  
A tired growl was Vastra’s response; good enough for Jenny. She got up, received a sharp hiss from her wife for it and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yer not bein’ serious…”  
“Cold! Come back!”  
Vastra hissed and tried curling up in front of the fire, longing for the heat to warm her cold scales.  
Jenny rolled her eyes at her wife’s childish behaviour and kneeled down to scoop Vastra up. Another sharp hiss made her back away, two blue eyes, tired yet fiery fixed her.  
“Wot is it?”  
“Your arm, my Jenny… You are hurt… My dearest, you can’t-…”  
Soft lips were placed on Vastra’s again and made her fall quiet. Relaxed she leaned into the kiss and brought her still cold hands up to cup Jenny’s face and pull her even closer.  
Jenny wrapped her arms around Vastra and wanted to lift her off the ground.  
Immediately the Silurian pulled back, let out a hiss at the chilly air, and looked deep into Jenny’s eyes.  
“Your arm… My sweet love…”  
“Shhh… Won’t use it, don’ worry…”  
Jenny reassured her and lifted her up with only one arm, happily grinning up at her.  
Vastra let out a gasp as she was raised into the air, feeling Jenny’s muscles tense under her weight.  
“Jenny…!”  
“Yeah? ‘m strong, right?”  
She chuckled and slowly started walking towards the door, paying close attention she didn’t hit Vastra’s head with the door frame.  
“Hmhm… My strong wife…”  
Vastra mumbled and let out a quiet yawn, her eyes closing more and more often.

Back in their bedroom Jenny gently placed Vastra down on the bed and walked over to the fire place to lit a fire that should keep them warm at night.  
“Jenny?”  
Vastra’s quiet voice sounded into the dark room. She lay cuddled up under a pile of blankets already, only her face still visible between the white sheets and blankets.  
Jenny was kneeling by the fire, she had just tried lighting the fire with one arm which didn’t seem to work. Under huffs of pain she brought up her second arm and managed to lit it eventually.  
“Jenny…”  
Vastra mumbled again. Seeing her love suffer from that wound was tearing at her heart, somehow making her feel guilty.  
Even though her body was still not in any way properly warmed up, she got out of bed and walked over to Jenny with stiff legs.  
“Yer should stay in bed and warm up… Yer tired…”  
“I can’t watch you suffer like this, my heart… I…”  
She let out a yawn and traced Jenny’s wound with her fingers. In the dim light of the room she could make out a cut on her arm, quite deep.  
“Jenny… Why didn’t you tell me?? It must hurt badly, my love… I-… I’m sorry…”  
“T’s not yer fault! Please, Vastra… Don’ blame yerself for my incapability…”  
“Don’t… Don’t say such things about yourself, dearest love… Let’s… clean the wound and then…”  
Tiredly she glanced over to their bed and let out another yawn. Jenny noticed and got back up, on her way to get supplies for her wound.  
“Stay!”  
Vastra demanded and reached out for her wife slowly, her tired eyes glancing up at the woman in front of her.  
“Vastra, me dear… ‘m jus’ getting’ stuff fer me wound…”  
“Alright, my dearest…”  
She mumbled and curled up close to the fire, glancing into the flames with a soft smile.  
It reminded her of Jenny, of the beautiful fire in her dark brown eyes. The thought of Jenny’s eyes alone made her heart feel warmer already.

When Jenny came back in, Vastra was resting in front of the fire, her eyes closed, her breath steady and calm. With a smile Jenny sat down beside her and let her fingers trail over Vastra’s scales. Slowly they started regaining colour. It calmed Jenny to know Vastra was fine even though she was walking through the cold rain for hours.  
“Jenny…”  
Vastra quietly mumbled accompanied by a purr, slowly rubbing her cheek against Jenny’s warm touch.  
“Yes, me love?”  
“Let me… take care of the wound… My dearest queen…”  
Jenny gave her a slight nod and smiled at her. Shakingly the lizard sat up, the look of concern in Jenny’s face didn’t remain unnoticed, and Vastra placed her hand on Jenny’s cheek, gently brushing some of her hair back behind her ear.  
“I am fine… Just… Cold and tired, love… But I have you, dearest Jenny… My… wonderful wife…”  
While Vastra was carefully treating Jenny’s wound and put bandages on it, she continued on mumbling loving words about Jenny.  
When Vastra finished taking care of her wife’s arm, she placed soft kisses all over the bandage and then placed one more kiss on Jenny’s lips.  
“Off to bed now, me darlin’?”  
“Hmmm…”  
Vastra just made and leaned against Jenny, her eyes already closing.  
Chuckling Jenny lifted Vastra up and tugged her into bed, crawled in next to her and wrapped her arms around Vastra, feeling her strong heartbeat against her chest.  
“I love you, my dearest… Goddess… I’m glad I found you…”  
“Me too, Vastra… Me too…”


End file.
